


Open Invitation

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Kissing, Nervousness, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do I frighten you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Bad Girls"

"Do I frighten you?"

Felicity jumped in her chair as she looked up from her computer screen. She had almost forgotten that Nyssa was stalking around the room. Nyssa was quiet, too quiet like there was no one else in the room, and Felicity knew it was because Nyssa was an assassin. A top assassin, the assassin heir to assassins.

Felicity gulped. "No, not at all. I was in my own head, that's all. What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Oliver and Sara."

"I was, but I decided to return to keep you safe." There was a slight smile on her lips. "You get into trouble when no one is looking after you."

"That's not true!" She gulped again. Yelling at the Heir to the Demon, whatever that meant, was not in her best interests. "Sorry, I get pretty excited when I'm flustered. Not that I'm flustered around you or anything."

Nyssa chuckled. "Indeed." She trailed her gloved fingers along the top of Felicity's computer screen. "Growing up in Nanda Parbat meant I had to learn the skills I'd need later in life as an assassin. Physical prowess and mastery in weapons are obvious, but I also had to learn about poisons and how to use technology like computers to my advantage. Sara has told me you are the best when it comes to hacking and computers."

Felicity couldn't help but preen under Nyssa's words. "Well, I don't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I am very good at what I do."

Her cell phone rang and she placed it on speaker. "What did you find?" she asked.

"Felicity, I need you to look into the trafficking of poisonous snakes in and out of Starling City. Have Nyssa help you."

"Uh, sure. I can do that."

Oliver hung up and Felicity let out a breath. "Can I assume you're knowledgeable on how to traffic poisonous snakes?"

"Yes." Nyssa moved around to stand behind Felicity and she leaned forward to look at the computer screen. "There are many ways to do it, especially in a city as corrupt as Starling City. I can give you suggestions on what you can look up."

Felicity nodded and her fingers flew over the keyboard as Nyssa listed off her suggestions. The list came up much quicker than if she had done it alone and she thanked Nyssa for the help.

"It was no trouble, Felicity. Sara respects you greatly for the help you've given Oliver and herself, and I respect you in turn. Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

Nyssa sat on the edge of the desk and leaned back on her hands as she gazed as Felicity. "You would be welcome in the League of Assassins. We could use someone with your capability."

The thought of her as an assassin or any kind of killer made laughter burst out of her. She immediately pressed her fist against her lips to muffle the sound, but judging by the raise of Nyssa's eyebrow, she failed horribly.

"Sorry, but I can barely hold a knife correctly in my hand, let alone do anything with it. I am _so_ not assassin material."

"Mmm. That's what Sara thought when I first met her but she possesses a steel core inside of her. The rest came in time through rigorous training. I imagine the same can be said of you." Nyssa leaned forward and Felicity's eyes couldn't help but focus to the part Nyssa's outfit where her cleavage was visible. "You are scared, yes, but you also have a steel core inside of you. I believe you would be able to do what is necessary. Haven't you already done so since encountering Oliver and his crusade to save this city?"

Felicity would have never described it that way, but she _had_ done plenty of things lately that she never would have thought she could do. There were also plenty of times she hadn't been safe behind her computer and she managed to pull through just fine with the help of her friends. It still didn't mean she had assassin potential or whatever that was.

She shrugged. "I guess, but I still think you're barking up the wrong tree. I'm not like you or Sara or Oliver. I'm perfectly happy behind my computer screen."

Nyssa shrugged her shoulders and Felicity couldn't help but watch Nyssa's heaving cleavage. Nyssa was a really beautiful woman. Beautiful, but so very deadly. Felicity's mind raced with all the ways Nyssa could kill her before she could squeak out a sound.

She cleared her throat and lifted her gaze. "But, uh, thanks for the offer."

"You are adorable, Felicity. I could almost eat you up."

Felicity wanted to blurt out an affirmative to getting eaten up, but she stopped herself just in time. Again, Nyssa was an assassin. Not to mention she had this thing with Sara. Felicity was not going to get in between that. She knew better.

Nyssa chuckled, pulling Felicity out of her thoughts. "I swear it to you that you have nothing to fear from me."

Felicity shook her head. "I'm not afraid. I'm just thinking some pretty bad and scary thoughts about you eating me." Her words grew faint towards the end until she realized what she said. "I don't mean it like that! It's not like you're going to... I'm going to stop talking now."

"I would if it'd please you." Felicity's eyes widened. "You are a beautiful woman who intrigues me. Why wouldn't I feel attracted to you?"

"Uh, because you're a gorgeous assassin who could break me in half with a pencil?"

Nyssa smiled. "I could, but I'd rather pleasure you instead. That would be a better endeavor for the both of us, don't you think?"

"Sara," Felicity blurted out. "What about Sara?"

Nyssa nodded, as if she was acknowledging her words. "Sara owns my heart, but we have an arrangement. She was the one who pointed me in your direction."

"She did?"

"Yes."

Nyssa slowly reached for Felicity, giving Felicity time to back away, and cupped her face. Nyssa's hands were warm and soft. Felicity hadn't expected soft coming from Nyssa. She could only imagine the horrifying things Nyssa had done with her hands, with barely a thought of regret as she moved onto the next assignment. And yet Felicity had seen how soft Nyssa could be when she wanted to be, like when she was with Sara. Felicity could _have_ that softness, even if only temporary, if she said yes to Nyssa.

Felicity took a deep breath. "You were right, I am frightened of you. You are a walking, talking, breathing killer and I can't stop forget that. But you're gorgeous and I can't look away. There are lots of things in this world that are both beautiful and deadly. You just happen to be one of them. I can deal with that. If it means kissing you, I can so deal with that."

Nyssa flashed her a soft smile before leaning in to kiss her.

There hadn't been a lot of kisses in her lifetime, and most of them had been pretty unforgettable, but this kiss? This kiss blew every single one of them away. Nyssa wasn't just a skilled assassin, she was a skilled kisser as well. Nyssa slipped her tongue into her mouth and grasped her tight, pulling Felicity out of her chair. She fell against Nyssa and all thought flew out of her head as she melted into the kiss.

Felicity felt Nyssa's fingertips against the side of her breast and she shivered at the touch. She wanted more and she really hoped neither Oliver or Sara showed up anytime soon. She wasn't frightened of Nyssa now.


End file.
